Gone by the Wind of a Beasts Roar
by golden eagles
Summary: That was the last straw . Annabeth cheated on him , the camp forgot him fo his new half -brother and his mom ,Paul, and his unborn sibling. The camp and everyone who left him will regret and what forgiveness. Because his name is Percy Jackson and he's gone .
1. Girlfriend, friends and brother problems

A blond man was sitting on a the window seates of a french cafe staring out of his window . Was he waiting for some one ?

" May i take your order sir " asked a waitriss

" Yes , i want two ice americanos and a grilled cheese and bacon sandwhich please ," answered the man

" Alright sir " the person went back to staring out the wondow suddenly a shadow moves a cross a small hill in font of the cafe. Percy.

**_percy_**

Stupid half brother he ruined every thing from the second he steped into camp - half - blood .

_FlashBack ... 3 months ago_

_I was done training in the forest when i saw Annabeth, my girlfriend for about 3 years, showing a new camper around camp ... a little to close together for my likings. I saw Annabeth smiling and talking about camp , probly same stuff she told me years ago. The new camper must be a boy sandy blond hair and blue eyes around my age , he was nobbing and subbenly heputs his arm around Annabeth. Annabeth didn't even wince , she just leaned her head on his shoulder. I wanted to yell but i kept my cool, as we arrive came other campers whisper pointing at them, and i could tell it wasen't about Annabeth. " Hey I hear the that boy ,Ken , the one with Annabeth is son of Posiedon and he defeated a hellhoundwith out training " said a Iris cabin girl to Aprodite girl _

_" Really Lord Posiedon must be very proud , but I thought Annabeth and Percy were dating " _

_" I know ... while Annabeth sure has a taste for blonds and sons of Posiedon "_

_' So his name is Ken and his my brother and he defeated a hellhound .'_

_Later that day dad came and started to take about how Ken took down that hellhound_

_" And then Ken my son sprung forward and trushed its side with a spear he made him self while he was on the rode to Camp - Half - blood. He's such a smart understanding all those hints from me" said my dad_

_2 Month Later _

_Ya so every one for got me and Annabeth was always busy didn't meet often. And the other campers started to forget me ... fine they forgot me not started to for get me , except Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Grover, Chiron, Hera, Lady Hestia, Aprodite, Ares, Hermas , Apollo and suprisingly Artimis and Drew. _

_" Amm ,right Percy ,I got news there was a murder and your parents didn't make it " said a Athena boy " they left a letter " and he shoved a letter in my hands and ran of while his friend said some thing about ' ken ' brother' and ' letter' while my life just struck down hilles in the last month_

_1 month Later _

_I was coming from swiming in the beach when I heard a moan so I followed the sound and I saw Annabeth getting rammed by Ken _

_" Ken harder , harder " moaned Annabeth _

_" Ohh Annie your so tight , I would belive your a varginte if I didn't break ot 2 weeks ago"_

_I ran as fast as i could not that I didn't pervent me from Annabeth and Ken having" fun" _

_ After that I ran away and I only keep in contact with Thalia, Nico Jason and Grover . _

_Just a week ago Lady Hera and Lady Hestia made me their champion_

_FlashBack Ends ... Present_


	2. The End and The begining

_**Jason**_

I ordered Percy's and my drink, it's been a long time since I last meet him. I stile kept in contact with him but ever since that bitch A.K.A Annabeth cheated on him he never steeped a 100 mile radius of Olympus of Camp-Half-Blood so I became hard to see him often unless IM which wasn't exactly the same.

**10 mintues later **

Boy, Percy changed he go alot more taller and got alot more sacrs. He also got a lot more muscular fighting all those monsters and being Lady Hera and Hestia's champion I was more then alittle jealous when i found out 2 goddess choose him as their champion especially Hera, I mean I'm her step - son! But I knew that wasn't Percy's fault and if I ever said it was Percy's Thalia would vaporize me, but out of all the odds were stile goog friends. I usual explained what was happing in camp like, Ken boasting , Annabeth had a total melt-down when she knew Percy left and Ken cheated on her with and Aprodite girl and all that junk, I know Percy didn't care what happened at camp but i told him any way

As we walked out of the cafe a huge black portal appeared and a person probly a man walked out

_**Chaos**_

I keep a eye on Percus Jackson for a long time how he could go throught every thing and stile have the sainity to live most of the people I've seen usualy commit suaside or go insane and belive me I seen alot of people and he has earned a little of my respect.

" Percuse Jackson, you have show great knowlegde, streght and respect to many people including me " I said " I give you a chance. Will you accept my offer in a ranking in my army. Percus with your talent you will not only stay as a soldier if you accept my offer"

**Percy**

I was so shocked I may not be the brightest lightbulb in the drawer but I knew Choas is the creator of everything... what would mom say ... I never even got to say good bye ... I never even knew how she died...

_FlashBack The Letter From Sally Blofis_

_Dear Percy_

_How are you ?I won't be able to ever ask you this again . As I'm here with Paul and your unborn sibling ( thats right I'm pregnant and Just if you wander the child's Paul's not another demigod) as I write this I know my end is near. Mabye the gods dicided to end all this to help you grow stronger to help their immortal lives._

_Percy dear , your life was a terible fate that I __made. I hope your friends will help you go throught this emotional pain. I should have told you were a demi god early it was my fault that you were not grown enought in the mythologic are the best son any women can ask for mortal or immortal. I will always agree with what ever fate you choose._

_please forgive me,_

_sincerly_

_Sally blofis / ex - Jackson _

_your proud mother_

_FalshBack Ends Prestent_

_"_Lord Choas I accept your offer , Jason tell the other how stiles remember me about what happened. Bye Jason. "

_**Jason**_

Some how I knew even if the was gone I would see him again...


	3. While you were gone for 4 years

Auothers** note : Thank you every one who even boddered to read my story. Im so glad**

**4 years later**

_**Thalia**_

Camp was diffrent with out Percy , no more sea weed brain comments, no one calles me Pinecore face any more ... if you don't Nico. I Quited the Hunt and came to camp to comfert my friends and to beat the crap out of " Mr Prefection Barbie Boy Wonder " (** I got that idea by a review from Anonymous8998. Thanks. )** A.K.A Ken, Percy's half brother. He goes around at the day holding Annabeths hand and calling her " Girlfriend" but at night he gets a new partner in bed. Lord Posiden dosn't even realize Percy's gone because " He's prefect little boy takes all his attention ".

Only a few of us knows what happened to Percy, but that dosn't stop rumors some said he was killed ,some said he commited suicide some that he's stile alive. Jason was frantic when he told then the story about chaos inviting Percy to his army and everything **( for more details go to chapter 2 )**

Annabeth got nerves, she comes to the Zues camp to get comfert from me every night when Ken was having fun at the bed. But when the sun comes up she would go and ho,d hands with Ken and kiss him and says she loves him. She knows that he has a new partner in bed every night but she's stasefiyed that she has him in the morning all to her self . She tryed to get him jealous by sleeping with Leo, but all she got was a treat that if she does that again she and Ken are over. The only reason I know that in because Annabeth cries her heart out to me every night. Oh Seaweed Brain where are you.

_**Nico**_

I have got to say after 4 years alot changed Thalia quited the hunt and came to stay at camp, which I'm sort of happy about because I had a crush on ber for awhile so now I have atless a chance.

Ken actes like a total jerk. Mr D made him the swordfighting teacher and his sucks at it. Last week he made a little Nyx girl cry because she wasn't brillenat at the so called art of the road to prefecting sword fighting, psssh. From what I hear from Thails Annabeth is stile loyal to him even if she ground shackess around the cabin and gets pretty loud at night. Annabeth always goes to Thalia for comfert at night and cryes her patetic heart out to her.

I spend less and less time in the under world, sure Persephone was a reasonbut Posiden comes and visit very often. All he does is compare Ken to me and say Ken's a perfect so any god can ask for. I can tell he stile hasen't figured out about Percy. Zues came and visit once and asked if Percy was died and when Dad told told him no he had a total ungodly and unmanly freak out sreecking about where in the underworld Pery was.

2 years ago the heros of olmpus became immortal Thalia became Goddess of strom and fury, Jason became god of wind, I became Ghosts. Hazel became goddes of gems, Annabeth Buildings and archieture , Ken became leimute under his father and god of waves, Reyna became Roman goddess islands and leimute of her mother. Leo became minoer god of craft, Frank became go of Battle cries ( he complained so much his power suched, but we convienced him it was importent ) . Percy, amn now that I have I'm a immortal I'm going to kill you for leaving if I ever find you!

_**Annabeth**_

I was heart brocken when Ken cheated on me every night it reminded me of what I did to Percy, But that doesn't mean I like him. Dose it?

Most of the time I'm traveling around the world looking at famous man-made monuments. Latly I was in China now I'm back at camp. Ken was waiting for me but I knew that he'll have to go grab another girl soon to make her scream his name, Would Percy be loyal to me?' _Stop it Annabeth your dating Ken the most powerful demigod in the world you have to be loyal to to him, forget that waste of space Percy! '_

" Hey Annabeth I have some thing to tell you " said Ken ' _This is it his going to break up with me ' _

" Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena will you marry me " Ken said holding a ring . It was gold with a emerald on it and 2 smaller diamonds on either side, beside the diamondes there was a owl engraved one side and a tribute on the other. I coulden't help it I buested into tears. " Yes , yes ohh ofcourse Ken I love you "

**( A.N Ok you can skip the lemon until I say so. If you read it please for give me its my first lemon)**Then Ken hold me bride style and brought me to cabin 3 . Ken had the bed right in front of Percy's old bed . Ken slowly began to undress me with out me realizing it then he licked my right nipple rolling the other one in his hand . I was In heaven then I got up and undress him and strarted to lick his leght slowly so slowly it was almost painful

" Annabeth " he moaned , it sounded so dirty and sexy from him, fuck his making me horny .Slowly I put his tip in my mouth inserting more and more greedliy and playing with his balls. Soon I was deep - troughting him. Ken was moaning like crazy and suddenly I had a sticky white substance all over my chest. Ken was grining like crazy

" Bad girls need a punishment "he said and lowered him self. Ken blew in to my woman hood . Oh god of olympus I need him. Slowly he rolled his touge and used it instead of his dick, sone he was fucking me with his dick " Kkkkennn " I moaned like the little whore I was as I cummed all over him. He turned me over and rammed me with his manhood. Ohh how he filled me up

" Annabeth your so tieght "he hissed before he even fucked me 20 times we both cummed . Long perfect story short it was a long heavenly night and that wasen't the end.

**( A.N Ok lemon ends here.)**

_**Jason**_

I missed Percy Thalia isn't the same I don't know how to explain but she just isn't acting like my sisyer before Percy left, most of the campers couldn't tell ut I know Nico could tell toand I can tell they had more feeling for each other then they realize. Percy man I hpe your happy with Choas.

Even if I didn' t know Percy that well I knew he was importent to camp and was very important to Annabeth, the girl that was a moving robot to find Percy. He was also a brillenant hero but if any on saw the camp they couldn't even know Percy was brillenat or important to Annabeth

_**Reyna**_

My fellow predator was gone he was a good partner much better then Octanvian. I forgave him for blowing up the island years a go but I didn't forgive Annabeth yet

_**Hazel**_

Percy the boy that was a killer machian and survived the fall from the Golden Arch , as he said , was gone he was the reason me and Frank are stile alive from the trip from Alaska. But now his gone because the other No-Good-Player son of Neptune.

**Frank**

When I heard the news about Percy I had to comfert and stand stong Reyna and Hazel who had it worst then me. Truth fully I was so shocked that I was just paralizyed in emotion. The playful easy going guy that seemed so strong was gone .Percy's half brother Ken Coolweed came to camp acouple of times but it wasn't the same. He was a arrogent jerk unlike Percy. Hope your safe man.

_**Posiden**_

I'm so proud of Ken but why do get a feeling I'm forgeting something .

_**Hestia**_

Sister Hera and I stile kept in contact with Percus. He is a true hero, but a hero betrayed in the end. Hera and I don't even talk with Posiden any more for what he did.

_**Zues**_

Where is Percus he isn't died yet, but he's a child of the big three so in other words he's a monster maget. Well if he isn't died now he'll die sooner or later because I ( the amazing all power full god of the gods Zues) didn't give him immortalty. But why can't I let go ot the filling that Hera and Hestia knows somehthing

_**Artimes**_

Where are you Percus. You are the only man I respected. You took the sky under my shoulders and lived . You arn't as arragont as other men. Not to mention a fair hunter beging able to kill a fury and Moniture untained, nice ,good looking , handson , hot and sexy ... wait a mintues where and when did Percus get sexy or hot or even good looking. Hold yourself together Artimes.

Ohh look at the time you have to go teach that asshole Ken archery , thanck you uncle Posiden .


	4. The start to the tenth Century

** Thank you for reading. Forgive me for the spelling mistakes even if I'm fluent in english I suck in spelling and I am not typing on a computer and I don't own one or have one here in Korea because I'm here for summer vacation. Oh and thank you for telling me about the spell check thing. And sorry for the late update, i've been lazy lately.**

** 1000 years later **

"Commander Alpa, Lord Choas wishes to speak with you" Said a femalian figure in a pale pink robe.

" Thank you Beauty. Please tell father I'll be there soon as I'm ready." said a tall male , Alpa, in the areana with brocken robots all over the ground, to the femal who's name seems to be Beauty.

" Yes sir" she said and with a pop she teleported in a hot pink portal.

The young man sighted _' looks like father needs me to do a mission again.' _he thought

In the changing room Alpa grabbed his sports bag. Suddenly a loud thump rang around the room. Alpa sighted again . He forgot his sip. Slowly he reached down to grab his stuff on the floor without looking at then. When his hand was an inch away from the fallen item he looked at them and pulled his hand way as if burned.

On the floor was a leather neckles with beads with diffrent designs on each, a picture of Alpa him self, a blond girl, a gothic looking boy , a girl with spiky hair all smiling a the camera as if having the best time of their lives , If any of the soldiers saw the picture seeing a smile on Alpa's face was alien to them

Other then that was a pen the would turn into a sword identical to the one he used in the areana a few minutes ago ,his father gave him when he goined the army and became immortal, a orang shirt that was al, worn and shouldn't have been thrown lethality decades ago, and a monitur horn. Alpa sighted again, he seems to sight more and more as he lived on, now that he was immortal he would be sight every time in the future.

" Hello Percy I have a mission for you " Said his father A.K.A Lord Choas creature of every thing. Alpa or ex-Percy Blofis ex- Jackson growled and sent a death glance that could sent Kronos and Hades crying like a baby back to the under world, when he heard his old name .

" I'm sorry Alpa , son, but old habbits die hard " replied in a self-defending tone . Alpa snorted, his adopted father never called him " Percy " unless he wants something . Only a few soldiers know his real name because they were part of his past but none of then dared to say it.

" I've got a message from the Gods, yes Alpa as in the Olympians. They are being destroyed by Gaea and her minions and they need our help. " said Choas in a kind fatherly voice by you could hear power behinde them.

" Then tell them to go and get they filthy ass rotten in the underworld then come beg on there knees cleaning my shoes with their spit!" said Alpa with vemon.

" Son, even the most bitch like slug deserver to have a live and show that they are sorry. And if we don't help than The Olympians will die and all their offsprings"

" Then they should after all they did to me !"

" The past is the past. No more complaining. Go get your soldiers. " said Choas getting louder and more anger by the mintues.

" Fine. I'm picking the soldiers!" Screamed Alpa over his shoulder. Choas chuckled his son had his way in the end. He wondered what soldier he would pick

.

.

.

" Beauty, Reborn, Revenge, Stars ,Bomb, King, ... Who else." said Alpa checking off a list.

" Thats enough I gusess. We couldn't have to do any thing right ? "


	5. Traveling trought the galaxy for Earth

Hey** guys sorry I didn't updated in a long time I was grounded for a short period also I might not update as often now my summer vacation is coming to a close. **

" Bomb, you are going too far north ! "

" Owww Beauty alright ,alright I'll chang direction !"

" King where's my hair brush! I know you took it you filthy man! "

" Stars I promise I did not take I ask Reveng or Bomb why me ! "

" I did not take her brush , because 1 I'm not stupid like you 2 I don't want an arrow through my head 3 Why would I want her brush "

" Good point his hairs like Nico's. I miss that little emo"

" What why are you guys so mean to me what is it pick-on-Reveng day"

"QUIET" Hollered Alpa " I took you on the mission to complete it not to hear you guys fight like little kindergardeners "

**4 hours later ( they live on another planet)**

" Yes sir " All the recruted said at once.

" Sir we're 5 minutes away. from Olympus " Reported Bomb

" Tell the others to get their robes, mask and be ready to teleport " Commanded Alpa

" Yes, Sir"

_**Hestia**  
_

The world changed since young Persues left. The Camp wasn't the friendly place it used to be where the new children could ask the older campers comfortable. Olympus was much more anoying and belive it or not Hermas and Apollo was finially down to their last straw not the way it used to be that they pulled everyone esle's sanity.

My littlest brother was trying to pull the I'm-the-king-of-the-world speak which isn't easy with Hera, Posidon and Hades glancing at him. Hermas and Apollo cursing Ken under their breath. Athena giving my secong oldest brother a punch every minute. Artimes looking staring into outer space. Demeter glancing at our brothers mostly Hades. Ares and Hephaestus fighting over Aprodite who looked like she was enjoying every moment of it.

" Since we are going into war with the Titans and Gaea I asked " Zeus pause and sighed " Chaos to help us "

that set an up roar in the hall

" Ken could lead use their no help to use if my son can lead us to victory !"

" More brats, I hope they eat cereal "

" Mother / Demeter stop with the cereal!"

" Chaos , he is the creäture of every thing isn't he ? "

" Well finially miss know- it - all doesn't know some thing. Apollo give the 20 bucks you owe me !"

" This wouldn't have happened if you didn't sent Perc... "

Pop a hot pink portal , a midnight blue portal, electric yellow portal, a white portal, a sky blue portal with a bit of orang swarls, a blake portal with white diamond sprakles and the biggest of them all a sea blue one. Then 7 people stepped out.


	6. Hello Olympus

**Ok I just wanted to say of you guys have any proplems with my spelling please don't tell me it gives me stress and i don't want to work on my story. I promise ot try and spell better, ok. Percy's name is Alpa not Alpha sounds the same ok. And I was told that I should get a beta but you have to write 6000 letters or 5 storys. I was told a lot of you guys, not all of you, say my story's spelling sucks so much you guys don't even want to read any more, then don't . Thank you ( for any of those how are shocked with my little anouncment a girl got to protect what she has ok. )**

_No one's prov _

" Who are you ?" demanded Zeus, but all the got was a silence.

" I asked ' Who are you?' ! " Asked the same arrogant voice.

" We are the top soliders of our lord Chaos ' Almighty Lord Zeus'" Said the figure in blake with a mysterious voice and a hint of venom the others luaghted lightly in the back.

Zeuss looked tooken back, then he regained his I'm- the -king- of -the- world face

" I'm Alpa, Chaos's son, second most trongest being in the universe 1st in - command." Said the boy he wore a blake coat with 5 stars and a symble of Chaos, and one with hestia and hera sillightly smaller on ethier sides. He had a metal mask that covered everything except a few lines where his eyes and mouth should be, his face was also covered by a hood conected to his robe.

" I'm Stars 2nd in-command " Said the girl in a mid-night robe with spackles around it. Her blake hair fell naturely and a silver pin placing in place. Her mask was black with diamonds around the edges and a symble of Atlas and a smaller one of Artemis on her coat.

" Bomb , 2nd in- command of the M.B.S" Said the muscular boy who warped arm around another girl causing Star to gag and the others to chuckle but everyone covered their ears when Aprodite squeaked like a rat being slaughtered excapt 10 times more loud and anoying. He wore a leather coat with a chain hung on his shoulder and a symble of Hephaestus. A metalic mask but unlike Alpa's who's was silver his was copper.

" I'm beauty 4th in- command " Said a girl with curly blond hair tied back loosely with a pink ribbon. She wore a pale pink coat and white gloves, and a symble of Aprodite on her coat. Her mask was only covering her eyes ( like batman's !)and has rubys on the edge and red ribbons hanging under the ribbon till just under her chin

" King 3rd in - command " Said a boy with an orang coat and a golden much like Hermas's but with a clock that was hung on a chain around it. He had a symble of Hermas on his coat and a symble of Kronos.

" Reborn 5th in- command " She spock softly playing with the edge of her black coat with a diamond button. She had a hat on her long black hair which made her look mysterious and dark or mabye it was the symble of Hades on her coat. Her black mask was in a shape like Beauty's except instade of rubys there were diamonds

" Reveng 6th in- command " Said the boy who wore a goldenish-green coat with the symble Nemeis. His mask was golden that covered nose and up with a space for only one eye.

Silence filled the room.

" That's not your real name is! Is it ?" Said Apollo loudly, Hera, Hestia, Athena, Artemis and Demeter glanced at him and Apollo squeaked even more pathitcly then Aprodite.

" Well, I bet it isn't " he squeaked.

" We'll go to camp and get ready on our own. I belive that will get the burden off your _' almighty shoulders lord Zues' _" said Alpa. Hera sniggered while Hestia smiled but her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

" Alright, you may go. Counsil dismissed"

All the solider gave a small nob and vanished into their own portal .

**Camp Half-blood**

_Annabeth's prov_

I was walking to the big house I wonder why Chiron needs us.

" Annabeth so kind of you to join us. We were in the middle of discussing about the war with Gaea and the Titans" Chiron answered " Chaos and his army ... While only Chaos's army not Chaos him self i think. "

" Wait Chiron are you saying Chaos is alive and is going to help us? Didn't he fade **(A/N For a moment I tought it was spelled Faid rediculas right)** a million years or more ago"

" Actually, he's alive and well. Lost your touch spawn of Athena ?"

**I didn't know where to stop and I wanted to post a new chapter so I stopped ****here . If any of you quys are ready my other story Weekly bible verse I'm so sorry I didn't update this week, I had retreat and there was no internet, sorry.**


	7. Return of the daughter of Death

**Sorry Im late school started**

" Don't talk to my wife like that, you son if a bitch ! " Said your favorite play boy.

" I can talk to any one how ever I want to. Is little Kenny-poo angry that I called that slut stupid and not you? " Said Alpa in a baby voice.

" Now Alpa there's no need to play with the bad boys we don't want to waste our energy be for we even begin to fight. Do we ?" Asked Reborn in a fake motherly tone

' _She sound familiar...' _thought Nico

" Hey Nico honey, whats wrong." Asked Thalia softly

" Dosen't that Reborn girl seen familiar to you Thails ?" he asked

" No hon. " She replyed and pecked him on his nose.

" I'm going to take Timothy to see his cousins."

_**Later in the camp battle fort plan out.**_

* * *

" So we going with the immortal campers first. Ok then well sent some camoer and if we get to this point we'll go in and every one else gose out. Understood." Said Alpa

" How come you guys go last I mean you immortal and every thing" Demanded Ken

" Becuse I said so " Said Alpa leaving a pause betwin each sylable.

" Lets battle practice. Ok ? Pair up and meet at the Areana **( A/N I didn't know the name of the place they practice sword fighting if you do tell me so I can edit it )**at 6:00. You are dismissed ."

** Areana**

First was Alpa and Ken. Ken charges with a spear with a smirk and runs full speed and tries to slash Alpa on the side only getting a cut on the side from Alpa. Alpa used the dissarming trick he thought ous and the next moment Ken was in the ground with a trickle of blood flowing down his neck and Alpa above him with an identical smirk that Ken wore at the begining of the match and his sword at Ken's neck an inch above his neckles with the camp beads and his wedding ring. **( Ok sorry for the sucky fighting sence I'm a girl )**

_Reborn's Prov_**  
**

_On shit. The fates hate me out of all the people I was stuck with Nico bloody Di Anglos. I don't think I can hurt him but he can. Its risky for the mission and our identity if we fight some one close to us, Nico can find out my identity. Crap._

_Nico starts he throws his ring in the air and it changes into an Very familiar sword. He charges and tries to swing at me? I blocked it with my sword and I jumped back? Nico tries again to slash my side right after I ducked causing him to hit my mask ... _

_Clank _

_" Bianca "_

**Its late and I got school tomorrow. Bianca is " Reborn" because in 4 th book Nico tried and call her except all he got was another spirt telling him his sister has gone to be reborn. And if any of you are intrested you can make me a Oc I'll place the format in the next chapter as well**

**Name : **

**name meaning ( optional ):**

**gender : **

**State of being ( like a mortal like Rachel and Percy's mom who can see throught the mist, half blood, normal mortal with nothing, a soldier of Chaos ( Won't picck to many for that )or other mythicol creature.):**

**Godly Parent ( if half blood):**

**Eyes : **

**hair ( color and how the put it up ): **

**appearance ( skin color, hight, ect ) :**

**casual cloths : **

**battle cloths :**

**personality:**

**likes :**

**dislikes:**

**type of person they like ( beware if your Oc likes the type of Oc from another person they might be matched up):**

**history :**

**any thing i missed:**

**thanks**


End file.
